Problem: Simplify the expression. $(q^{4}-6q)(-3q^{3}-7q)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ q^4 (-3 q^3) + q^4 (-7 q) - 6 q (-3 q^3) - 6 q (-7 q) $ Simplify. $-3q^{7}-7q^{5}+18q^{4}+42q^{2}$